utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Namukari
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = なむかり |officialromajiname = Namukari |officialengname = |officialnameinfo = |aka = |birthday = |birthmonth = |birthyear = |birthref = |status = Active |years = 2009-present |YTusername = |YTchannel = |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 11231537 |mylist1 = 10993514 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = |mylist2info = |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = |otheractivity = |country = Japan }} Note: This utaite has forbidden reprints to video sharing sites outside of Nico Nico Douga.NND Account Namukari (なむかり) is an . He has a KAITO-ish voice with a slight nasal tone to it. He is able to produce a delicate and gentle falsetto at high pitches (such as in "Ginrin" ). He covers a variety of song genres, including jazz and rock. In particular, his natural style of singing complements his traditional and folk covers very well. In the past he actively covered songs each month, but in recent years the uploads have been spaced out. His most popular cover is "Shinkai City Underground" with over 81,000 views as of September 2018. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs (2009.07.08) # "Tsuki Yuki Hana" (2009.03.26) # "Gekkou to Kuro" (Moonlight and Black) (2010.05.01) # "Calc." -Piano ver.- (2010.10.29) # "Nibiiro Sora ni Hanafubuki" (2010.11.04) # "Ginrin" (2011.03.04) # "FLOWER TAIL" (2011.04.16) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C" (Nichijou OP) (2011.04.30) # "Gaikotsu Gakude to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) (2011.06.20) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Clockwork Clown) (2011.07.26) # "Gossip" (2011.10.10) # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.11.05) # "Tokiwasurebito" (Time-Forgotten One) (2011.12.13) # "bouquet" (2012.01.10) # "Hello, Worker" (2012.01.12) # "twitter" (2012.01.23) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (The Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.06) # "My Hair Lady" (2012.02.18) # "Souzou Forest" (2012.03.03) # "Karakuri卍Burst" feat. Namukuri and ei (2012.04.16) # "Shinkai City Underground" (Deep Sea City Underground) (2012.05.03) # "Tokeitou no Uta" (Verse of the Clock Tower) feat. Namukari, Itou Kashitarou, Masha, Uron, Nayuta and Renoa (2012.06.25) # "Dead Foresta ~Suiren no Mizuumi ni Shizumu~" (2012.07.09) # "Shikijitsu to Manhole" (2012.07.09) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (Murder Case at The Mansion of Antiquarian Books) (2012.07.22) # "Shinkai Getsu" (2012.08.20) # "Amatsu Kitsune" (The Celestial Fox) (2012.08.20) # "Kowloon Retro" (2012.09.17) # "Lonely Child" (2012.09.30) # "Brilliant EVE" feat. Ko~ra, Donnie the Dynamite, KK, Namukari, Urara, and Akio (2012.10.20) # "WAVE" (2012.10.21) # "Azalea no Bourei" (Spirit of Azalea) (2012.12.16) # "Mizu no Doukeshi" (2013.01.28) # "Babylon" (2013.02.11) # "Caged Flower" (2013.02.17) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) (2013.03.17) # "Painful World" feat. iciko, Umejiro, uuu, Uron, Kart, Kurokun, Sana, 38Ban, GEM, Nazo no Jinbutsu K, nami, Namukari, Panaman, Himeringo, Fasora, Horohoro Dori, Ponge, Maamu, Masha, Migi ni Usetsu, Mes, Yuki Yucky, Rabipo (2013.04.02) # "Mahou Shoujo Koufukuron" (Magical Girl Eudaemonics) (2013.04.07) # "Ama no Jaku Concertina" (2013.04.15) # "Noumentou Kamikakushi Jiken" (2013.06.02) # "Idola no Circus" (2013.06.02) # "Kami-sama no iu Toori" (As God Says) (2013.07.10) # "Guren no Yumiya" (Shingeki no Kyojin OP) -Re:nG arrange- (2013.08.25) # "Gekkou Stage" (Moonlight Stage) (2013.09.19) # "Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.10.07) # "Inochi no Justitia" (Justitia of Life) (2013.10.20) # "Outer Science" (2013.11.24) # "Maji Love 2000%" -Funky Pop edition- feat. H+ero, Sensei, Siren, Haidamio, Lucid, Namukari, and Shinshakaijin (2013.12.24) # "Jittto Miteiru" (St-aring Down) (2013.12.31) # "flower of sorrow" (2014.01.21) # "Dasshutsu Game Isonshou" (2014.01.26) # "Cherry Hunt" (2014.02.08) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" (A Thousand-Year Solo) (2014.03.22) # "Yomosugara Kimi Omou" (All Night, the Idea of Two) (2014.04.07) # "Jougen no Tsuki" (Crescent Moon) (2014.06.01) # "Queen of Heart" (2014.08.24) # "Million Dollar Dreamers" (2015.08.23) # "Necro no Hanayome" (Necro's Bride) (2015.12.07) # "Datsugoku" (Jailbreak) (2016.05.07) # "Mikaduki Resize" (2016.07.05) # "Anti Selector" feat. Namukari, Anmo, No.85, Ya Yu, and 有印良品 (2016.09.01) # "Meitantei Renzoku Satsujinjiken" (Great Detective Serial Murder Case) (2016.09.25) # "Ransou Metsuretsu Girl" (Disturb Manic Girl) (2016.10.16) # "Halloween Night Party" feat. YNG, Komatsuna, LIQU@., shack, Namukari, peЯoco., and Yuuka (2016.10.29) # "Mi no Amaru Keibetsu" (2016.12.31) # "Batsu Game" (Punishment Game) (2016.12.31) # "Sobae Kakuremichi-chuu" (2017.05.03) # "Myoujou Galactica" (2018.03.21) }} Discography Gallery Illust. by Sakou |Namukari Anti Selector.PNG|Namukari as seen in "Anti Selector" Illust. by 1610 }} Trivia External Links *Blomaga *Twitter *Nico Nico Pedia Category:NND Male Utaite